elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2013/02
26. Februar 2013 *Erster Nachwuchs im Zoo nach über 50 Jahren: Budapester Zoo freut sich über Elefantenbaby Asha - 26.02.2013. 24. Februar 2013 *Wild elephant kills one, damages houses - A wild elephant trampled one person to death, injured another and damaged two houses along the Indo-Bhutan border in Assam's Baksa district today, official sources said. - 24.02.2013. 23. Februar 2013 *Zog Hannibal wirklich mit Kriegselefanten über die Alpen? - ...fragt Rudolf Last aus Lorup. - Es sei »nicht zu bezweifeln, dass Hannibal tatsächlich mit Elefanten über die Alpen gezogen ist«, sagt Boris Dreyer, Professor für Alte Geschichte an der Universität Erlangen-Nürnberg. »Nur der genaue Weg ist umstritten.« - 23.02.2013. *Elephant race marks beginning of fest in Guruvayur - Majestic tusker Ramankutty ran past his rivals to emerge as winner in the elephant race of the famous Guruvayur Sree Krishna temple, marking the beginning of the 10-day annual festival of the shrine. - 23.02.2013. *Elephant kills farmer in Nalkur reserve forest - A wild elephant killed a 49-year-old farmer, Ram Bhat, in Nalkur Reserve Forest in Sullia taluk Wednesday night. - 23.02.2013. 22. Februar 2013 *Elefanten und Kamele auf dem Staufenplatz - Düsseldorf. Der „Circus Renz International“ gastiert in Düsseldorf-Grafenberg: Die exotischen Tiere in ihren Freigehegen sind ein Hingucker. - 22.02.2013. *Oregon Zoo's top elephant expert, Mike Keele, will retire in June - Mike Keele, one of the nation's leading experts on Asian elephants, this week told co-workers he plans to retire in June after 42 years at the Oregon Zoo. - 22.02.2013. *Friend of At Least One L.A. Zoo Elephant Dies - Pat Derby saves elephants, and she already had one of the escapees from the Los Angeles Zoo living with her at ARK 2000 in the Mother Lode. - 22.02.2013. *Sullia: Farmer killed in wild elephant attack at Subramanya - Sullia, Feb 22: A farmer was trampled to death by a wild elephant that attacked his arecanut plantation in Hosoli of Nalkuru Devacalla village near Harihara Pallatadka here on Wednesday February 20 night. - 22.02.2013. *Elephant tramples farmer to death - A farmer was trampled to death by a wild elephant at his farm in Hosoli near Subrahmanya on Wednesday night. - 22.02.2013. *African elephant tusks remain at Col.Harbour - The stock of 359 elephants tusks valued at over Rs 4000 million seized by Sri Lankan Customs recently while the stock was being smuggled to Dubai from Kenya via Colombo remains at the Colombo harbour and decision has been taken so far with regards to what would be done it them, Leader of the House Minister Nimal Siripala De Silva told Parliament today. - 22.02.2013. *Female elephant electrocuted, cub found dead at Corbett - A female elephant was electrocuted today while an elephant cub was found dead at the Corbett National Park in two separate incidents in Uttarakhand. - 22.02.2013. 21. Februar 2013 *Osnabrücker Zoo bekommt vier Elefanten aus Holland - Europareise der Elefanten: Nachdem der Zoo Osnabrück je zwei seiner Dickhäuter nach Italien und Frankreich abgegeben hat, sollen noch vor Ostern vier Elefanten aus dem Zoo im niederländischen Emmen nach Osnabrück kommen. - 21.02.2013. *Fla. elephant resort rises to care for mammals - The Fellsmere, Fla., site will host retired elephants to improve their long-term health and welfare. - 21.02.2013. *Kolkata: Man-elephant conflict, a matter of India-nepal bilateral debate - The governments of India and Nepal are set to formulate a joint policy to mitigate man-elephant conflicts along the India-Nepal border, with the World Wildlife Fund (WWF) working as facilitator between the two parties. - 21.02.2013. *Elephant Tusk Removal Uses Specialized Tools - Escondido, California - An infected tusk was removed from a male elephant calf at the San Diego Zoo Safari Park this morning. - 21.02.2013. *A new home for 60-year-old Anne? - A safari park in Wiltshire has unveiled its plans for a multi-million-pound sanctuary new elephant sanctuary. - 21.02.2013. 20. Februar 2013 *Justiz in Paris könnte Elefanten-Einschläferung stoppen - Neue Hoffnung für die in einem Zoo in Lyon von der Einschläferung bedrohten Elefanten Baby und Népal: Frankreichs höchstes Verwaltungsgericht könnte die Anordnung der Präfektur zur Tötung der Tiere aufheben, gegen die Tierschützer seit Wochen auf die Barrikaden gehen. - 20.02.2013. *Elfenbein-Alarm am Flughafen Frankfurt - WWF Jugend Aktion ruft zum Schutz der bedrohten Elefanten auf und informiert zu illegalem Artenhandel. - 20.02.2013. *Zeitz: Elefantastischer Hobbysammler - Ronald Prüfe aus Zeitz sammelt Elefanten aus aller Welt. - 20.02.2013. *Kenya: Second Elephant Killed in Maasai Mara - A young elephant bull estimated to be between 17-20 years old has died on the banks of Sand River in the Maasai Mara Game Reserve. - 20.02.2013. *Zoo welcomes first baby elephant - The Prague Zoo is welcoming a new addition - its first baby elephant. The zoo released video of the baby elephant walking around its enclosure with its mother and sister. - 20.02.2013. *Frankreichs Staatsrat könnte Einschläferung von Elefanten stoppen - Paris (AFP) Neue Hoffnung für die in einem Zoo in Lyon von der Einschläferung bedrohten Elefanten Baby und Népal. - 20.02.2013. *Emmen raakt ruzie-olifanten niet kwijt - De dierentuin van Emmen zit nog steeds opgescheept met een olifantenfittie. Pogingen om vier dieren van de hand te doen liepen op niets uit. - 20.02.2013. *Wiltshire's multi-million pound elephant sanctuary plan revealed - A planning application has been submitted to build a multi-million pound elephant sanctuary in Wiltshire. - 20.02.2013. *SEE IT: Baby elephant grabs a quick bath - The video shot off the coast of Thailand has been a YouTube hit. - 20.02.2013. *Where's the horn on this thing? Elephant gets stuck in Delhi traffic - A domesticated elephant halts at a traffic intersection in New Delhi, India, on Wednesday. - 20.02.2013. *Elephant Campaign Targets China Consumers - The power of the internet is being used to transcend language and cultural barriers in an effort to halt a massive spike in the slaughter of elephants in east Africa. - 20.02.2013. *Elephant, 11 people injured in mishap - An elephant and 11 people were injured when a speeding car rear-ended the animal at Engandiyur, here on Tuesday. - 20.02.2013. 19. Februar 2013 *Schloß Holte-Stukenbrock: Elefantenbulle Thai ist tot - Bandscheibenschaden führte zur Lähmung der Hinterbeine – Kreislaufversagen durch »Festliegen« - 19.02.2013. *Elefant in der Sickergrube - Naturschutz wollte das Tier erschießen – Touristen retten Dickhäuter. - 19.02.2013. *Kenia — das Mwaluganje Elephant Sanctuary - Päpste kommen und gehen, Politiker sind korrupt und die menschlichen Gesellschaften bersten immer mal wieder vor Problemen im Zusammenleben. - 19.02.2013. 18. Februar 2013 *Ein »Zwerg« von 2,50 Meter Höhe - Ungeklärter Gifttod von 14 Borneo-Elefanten / Art ist stark gefährdet. - 18.02.2013. *Wanda and Winky's sanctuary founder and elephant expert Pat Derby dies - She will be missed by the elephants. - 18.02.2013. 17. Februar 2013 *Wilderer in Afrika: Blutiger Dschungelkampf um Elefanten - Grausames Gemetzel in Afrika: Wilderer haben in den vergangenen Jahren in Gabun offenbar mehr als 11.000 Waldelefanten getötet. - 17.02.2013. *Gabon bans large-calibre arms to stem elephant poaching - Gabon is banning large-calibre arms after experiencing a surge in elephant poaching in its national parks, AFP reports citing the interior ministry. - 17.02.2013. *Man nabbed with two elephant tusk - A 45-year-old man will appear in court next week after being found in possession of two elephant tusks, Limpopo police said on Sunday. - 17.02.2013. *Ukranian attacked by elephant hospitalised - Wayanad (Ker): A Ukranian who was reportedly attacked by an elephant at Muthanga forest in Wayanad district has been hospitalised. - 17.02.2013. 16. Februar 2013 *Peta beobachtet Zirkus seit den 90er Jahren - Zirkusdirektor Daniel Renz (45) ist „zufrieden“ mit dem Gastspiel in Bochum. Die laut gewordenen Anschuldigungen der Tierschutzorganisation Peta (wir berichteten) hätten, so Renz, zu keinerlei Einbußen in der Besucheranzahl geführt, sagte er am Freitag auf WAZ-Anfrage. - 16.02.2013. 15. Februar 2013 *Nachwuchs im Prager Zoo – Elefantenfamilie wächst - Seit dieser Woche ist die Tschechische Republik um einen ganz besonders kräftigen Einwohner reicher. - 15.02.2013. *Denver Zoo's new Asian elephant, Kimbo, goes on display at Toyota Elephant Passage - DENVER - The Denver Zoo's new Asian elephant, Kimbo, is now on display in the Elephant House in Toyota Elephant Passage. - 15.02.2013. *Be an elephant researcher in the legendary Golden Triangle - Have you ever wondered whether it's true that elephants never forget, or if they really are one of the smartest animals on earth? - 15.02.2013. *Elefant tötet 77-jährigen Mann - Opuwo/Windhoek – In der vergangenen Woche wurde in der Nähe der Omuheke-Siedlung im Sesfontein-Wahlkreis im Nordwesten des Landes ein 77-jähriger Mann von einem Elefanten getötet. - 15.02.2013. *Tadoba elephant gives birth to calf on V-Day - CHANDRAPUR: Love has blossomed in the wild of TadobaAndhari Tiger Reserve (TATR) this Valentine's Day. - 15.02.2013. *Lapid joins calls for elephant Mali's transfer to sanctuary - Sen. Lito Lapid has added his voice to those calling for the transfer of Mali, Manila Zoo's 38-year-old female elephant, to a proper sanctuary. - 15.02.2013. *Elephant Crisis - What Poaching Does to Animals, Environments and People - I am shocked, but not surprised, to find ourselves in the middle of another poaching crisis, one that is having massive impact throughout the African continent. - 15.02.2013. *Riding An Elephant In Thailand - There's a moment, when the elephant stands, that you seriously question the wisdom of mounting it in the first place. - 15.02.2013. *Elephant Sanctuary presents trunk show - HOHENWALD, Tenn. — The Elephant Sanctuary in Hohenwald is presenting a multimedia program called Elephant Trunks Come Packed with Olympian Skills. - 15.02.2013. 14. Februar 2013 *LRA rebels decimating DRC elephant population - Joseph Kony's Lord Resistance Army (LRA) has been accused of killing large populations of elephants in the Democratic Republic of Congo to fund his operations. - 14.02.2013. *Denver Zoo visitors can now see female elephant Kimbo - Kimbo, the female elephant acquired by the Denver Zoo in December, is out and about, having passed her quarantine period. - 14.02.2013. 13. Februar 2013 *Early life care shapes African elephants' future - An African elephants mother's ability to feed and care for its calf has "long-lasting consequences" into adulthood, a study has suggested. - 13.02.2013. *Elephant death sparks anthrax panic - JALPAIGURI: The sudden death of an adult makna (male without tusks) elephant in Jaldapara Wildlife Sanctuary has set the alarm bells ringing among forest department officials. - 13.02.2013. *The Gathering: Sri Lanka's great elephant migration - Poachers have decimated elephant populations across Africa and parts of Asia, killing thousands of animals for their revered ivory. - 13.02.2013. *Circus elephant impounded before show - A circus elephant has been impounded by officers from the Central Java Police and the Natural Resources Conservation Agency (BKSDA) due to documentation issues. - 13.02.2013. 12. Februar 2013 *First elephant in history of Prague Zoo born - Prague, Feb 11 (CTK) - The first elephant in the 80-year history of the Prague Zoological Garden was born yesterday, director Miroslav Bobek has told CTK, adding that people will be able to see it on March 30 when a new elephant house will be opened. - 12.02.2013. *Baby elephant born at Prague Zoo - A baby elephant has been born at Prague Zoo for the first time in its 80-year history. - 12.02.2013. *Winter im Zoo: «Die Elefanten spielen wie kleine Kinder» - Für die meisten Tiere im Zoo Zürich sind die Minustemperaturen eine willkommene Abwechslung. Elefanten, Tiger und Löwen haben den grössten Spass. - 12.02.2013. *Elephant Calf Lily Rescued by Oregon Zoo - People were outraged when they learned the Oregon Zoo’s adorable pachyderm could be sold off to the circus, but a new $400,000 deal will keep the calf at the zoo. - 12.02.2013. *Australia's oldest elephant found dead - Just as an elephant never forgets, wildlife carers at Australia Zoo will remember one of their biggest charges. - 12.02.2013. 9. Februar 2013 *Army recovers elephant tusks hidden by LRA rebels - KAMPALA - The army on Thursday recovered a cache of elephant tusks that it says was hidden by the Lord's Resistance Army (LRA) rebel group in the jungles of the Central African Republic. - 09.02.2013. *Foreign expertise sought over elephant deaths - KOTA KINABALU - The Sabah government is seeking foreign help to determine how 14 pygmy elephants in Gunung Rara Forest Reserve died. - 09.02.2013. *Elephant caught after damaging village crops - IPOH: An adult elephant has been captured by the Perak Wildlife and National Parks Department (Perhilitan) in a forest near Kampung Jalong in Sungai Siput. - 09.02.2013. 8. Februar 2013 *Elefantengeburt: Zum Kaffeesatz-Lesen bei Bibi - HALLE (SAALE)/MZ. Langsam können es die Mitarbeiter des Bergzoos nicht mehr hören: "Ist das Baby von Elefantendame Bibi schon da?" - 08.02.2013. *Oregon Zoo pays $400,000 for Lily and Tusko, elephant calf and her father - The elephant calf born Nov. 30 at the Oregon Zoo and her father can really call Portland home now. - 08.02.2013. *Baby elephant at Oregon Zoo won’t go to traveling show - A baby elephant born at the Oregon Zoo in November is officially not going to be part of a controversial traveling elephant show. - 08.02.2013. *Battle for the Elephants Episode 1: The Plight of the Elephant - With just seven days remaining before Bryan Christy‘s Blood Ivory article hits the newsstands, we’re down to the wire. - 08.02.2013. *2 arrested over elephant tusks, poisoning - THE Zambia Wildlife Authority (ZAWA) has arrested two men for being in unlawful possession of a pair of ivory tusks from an elephant killed by poisoning. - 08.02.2013. *Elephant Poaching Rising in Burma: Officials - Since 2011, 18 endangered Asian elephants have died in Burma, 11 of which were killed by poachers, Burma’s Forestry Department told state-run newspaper The New Light of Myanmar. - 08.02.2013. *Activist set for 500km walk to save elephants - Conservationist Jim Nyamu, co-founder of Elephant Neighbours Center, has embarked on a 487 Kilometre walk from Mombasa to Nairobi to raise awareness on effects of poaching on the African elephant. - 08.02.2013. *Uganda finds elephant tusks at alleged hideout of Kony's rebels - Ugandan forces have recovered elephant tusks at a hideout of rebel leader Joseph Kony's Lord's Resistance Army (LRA) in the Central African Republic, the Defence Department said on Friday. - 08.02.2013. 7. Februar 2013 *Life for Captive Elephants - More than half of Thailand’s elephants are in captivity. - 07.02.2013. *11.000 Elefanten in afrikanischem Tierpark fallen Wilderern zum Opfer - Wegen ihres Elfenbeins getötet. - 07.02.2013. *Studie: Illegales Elefanten-Töten nimmt zu - Mindestens 11.000 Elefanten sind Wilderern in den vergangenen neun Jahren allein im zentralafrikanischen Gabun zum Opfer gefallen. - 07.02.2013. *Elephants face jumbo problems in India - Experts say shrinking habitats, poaching and political inaction are causing more elephant deaths. - 07.02.2013. *Look hose feeling better! Orphaned pygmy elephant Joe on the mend - Joe has round-the-clock care, including feeds every two hours, at Lok Kawi zoo near Kota Kinabalu in Malaysia. - 07.02.2013. *Uganda army "recovers elephant tusks hidden by LRA rebels" - Uganda's army on Thursday recovered a cache of elephant tusks that it says was hidden by the Lord's Resistance Army (LRA) rebel group in the jungles of the Central African Republic. - 07.02.2013. *Orphaned pygmy elephant recovers - A three month old pygmy elephant named Joe is getting some attention from a caretaker who, for now, is his only family. - 07.02.2013. *Electric fence to stop elephant attacks - ITHARI, Feb 7: After the government decided to provide a budget to the local administration in Sunsari district for electric fencing at the Koshi Tappu Wildlife Reserve (KTWR) to mitigate elephant attacks on human settlements, the local administration has demanded enclosure of KTWR wherever it touches human settlements in the district. - 07.02.2013. 6. Februar 2013 *Opel-Zoo setzt ganz auf die neuen Elefanten - Der Opel-Zoo verliert an Attraktivität. Im vergangenen Jahr seien über 100.000 Besucher weniger in den Tierpark gekommen, sagte Direktor Thomas Kauffels. - 06.02.2013. *Berührendes Bild ging um die WeltTrauernder Baby-Elefant hat einen neuen „Papa“ - Das Bild rührte die ganze Welt zu Tränen: Baby-Zwergelefant Joe weicht seiner toten Mutter nicht von der Seite, streichelt sie mit seinem Rüssel zärtlich. - 06.02.2013. *Karnataka witnesses highest elephant deaths - MYSORE: The state has witnessed the highest number of elephant deaths in this season, compared to the last six years. - 06.02.2013. *Gabon Elephant Poaching: More Than 11,000 Animals Killed In Minkebe National Park Since 2004 - LIBREVILLE, Feb 6 (Reuters) - Poachers have killed more than 11,000 elephants in Gabon's Minkebe National Park rainforest since 2004, Gabon's government said on Wednesday, with the massacre fuelled by increasing demand for ivory in Asia. - 06.02.2013. *Blood Ivory sparks Lanka temple debate: Seized elephant tusks go on sale - Environmentalists alleged that elephant tusks worth Rs2,700 million that was seized by Sri Lanka Customs in May last year, and officially handed over to the Dalada Maligawa (Temple of Tooth Relics), are being attempted to be sold and they claim that the consignment seized should have been destroyed, The Sunday Leader revealed. - 06.02.2013. *Malaysia considers reward in dead Borneo elephant case - KOTA KINABALU (AFP) - Malaysian authorities will offer a US$16,000 (S$20,000) reward for information on 14 rare Borneo pygmy elephants found dead last month if it is confirmed they were poisoned, officials said on Wednesday. - 06.02.2013. 5. Februar 2013 *Erlebnisgutschein bringt Besucher hautnah zu Elefanten in Schönbrunn - Wer schon immer einen Blick hinter die Kulissen des Elefantenhauses in Schönbrunn werfen wollte, bekommt nun durch ein neues Angebot des Hauses Gelegenheit dazu: Mit dem Erlebnisgutschein kann man etwa einem Elefanten bei einer Trainingseinheit zuschauen und Wissenswertes über die Schönbrunner Herde und ihre Verwandten im Freiland erfahren. - 05.02.2013. *Harmonizing Elephant Deaths - Bathed in moonlight, we lay waiting for the alarm to ring 4:30 a.m., when we would have to drag ourselves out of bed. - 05.02.2013. 4. Februar 2013 *Motherless Elephant Gets New Home - KUALA LUMPUR, Malaysia – A baby elephant, who became known around the globe because of a gut-wrenching photograph last week in which he appeared to be trying to wake up his dead mother, has a new home, where he has been drinking milk and acting healthy. - 04.02.2013. 3. Februar 2013 *Orphaned pygmy elephant calf still fighting on - KOTA KINABALU - Joe, the three-month-old Borneo pygmy elephant calf that survived a poisoning that kill 14 members of its herd, is proving to be a fighter. - 03.02.2013. *Seized Elephant Tusks Gifted To Dalada Maligawa, Later To Be Sold To Rightful Owner - An attempt is being made to sell elephant tusks worth Rs. 2,700 million that have been ‘unofficially’ seized by the Sri Lanka Customs in May last year after the consignment was officially handed over to Dalada Maligawa Kandy alleged Environmentalists. - 03.02.2013. *Elephant deaths a wake-up call – ex-MP - TAWAU: The government should treat the deaths of the 14 endangered Bornean Pygmy elephants as a ‘wake-up call’ for continuous protection of the wildlife and the interest of smallholders rather than just focusing on a cash reward of RM10,000 for information leading to the elephant killers. - 03.02.2013. 2. Februar 2013 *Upland Lemon Festival Cancels This Year's Elephant Rides - Upland City Council and the Fairplex have confirmed they have cancelled elephant rides at the Upland Lemon Festival this year. - 02.02.2013. *Sri Lanka to minimize elephant accidents on railway lines - Feb 02, Colombo: Sri Lanka Deputy Minister of Transport Rohana Dissanayaka said that ten elephants were killed in 2012 due to railway accidents. - 02.02.2013. *Riding elephants - I wasn't sure I wanted to do it again. Riding an elephant the first time was terrifying enough. - 02.02.2013. *Fossilien Elefanten: Milchzahn vom Strand - Bei einer Strandwanderung in Marokko findet der kleine Frankfurter Benjamin Koch einen mindestens 10.000 Jahre alten Elefanten-Milchzahn. - 02.02.2013. *Track survey after elephant deaths - January 5: Four elephants were run over by a speeding train within Mahananda Wildlife Sanctuary. - 02.02.2013. *Jannat’s co-star is an elephant! - Child artiste Jannat Zubair, who first came to notice with her portrayal of the title role in 'Phulwa', is back on the tube. - 02.02.2013. *First Lankan elephant born at Nagoya Zoo - Two Sri Lankan elephants at the Higashiyama Zoo in Nagoya, Japan delivered a female baby elephant on January 29, being the first Asian elephant to be born at the Higashiyama Zoo and the sixth Asian elephant to be born in Japan. - 02.02.2013. 1. Februar 2013 *San Diego elephant calf must have tusk removed - SAN DIEGO -- An elephant calf at the San Diego Zoo Safari Park must have a tusk removed because it became infected. - 01.02.2013. *Saving the African Elephant: A Call to Spiritual Responsibility - The Society for Conservation Biology‘s Religion and Conservation Research Collaborative released a statement last week calling upon the world’s religious leaders to stop using elephant ivory. - 01.02.2013. *Joe the orphaned baby elephant 'wasting away' after mother was poisoned - A baby pygmy elephant that was pictured nuzzling the body of its dead mother in a heartbreaking attempt to wake her up is said to be losing weight fast amid fears he may not survive. - 01.02.2013. *Elephant Calf Undergoes Dental Procedure at San Diego Zoo Safari Park - Emanti, a male elephant calf at the San Diego Zoo Safari Park, underwent a dental procedure yesterday morning as part of the follow up to a recent tusk injury. - 01.02.2013. *Orphaned elephant wasting away from grief after failing to wake his poisoned mother - DESPITE the best efforts of vets, three-month-old pygmy elephant Joe is losing weight. - 01.02.2013. *Elephant kills woman forest guard - A 55-year-old woman forest guard D. Padmini, working in Kurumbapatti Zoological Park here, was killed by a female elephant, Andal, that went berserk at the park on Thursday. - 01.02.2013. *Elephant's Thailand transfer nearer - MANILA - A committee of the Philippines parliament voted Wednesday to transfer the country's only elephant to a sanctuary in Thailand. - 01.02.2013.